


Ayat-ayat Hampa

by kenzeira



Series: sastra pantang mati [12]
Category: Historical RPF, Literary RPF, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Historical References, Poetry, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Puncak dari kesengsaraan adalah kehampaan. Biarkan aku mati, kali ini.{untuk #MariBerpuisiLagi, berisi riwayat kehidupan Dazai Osamu. Historical-poems}
Series: sastra pantang mati [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/648635
Kudos: 6
Collections: Mari Berpuisi





	Ayat-ayat Hampa

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer:** Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango. Tsushima Shuji atau Dazai Osamu (sebagai Real Person) adalah penulis Jepang yang saya pinjam sebagai tokoh dalam fanfiksi ini. Seluruh cerita ini diilhami dari kehidupan nyata Dazai Osamu. _Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya dapatkan dari karya ini,_ murni untuk mendedikasikan kecintaan saya terhadap beliau, sekaligus entri terakhir dari saya untuk [#MariBerpuisiLagi](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ED8jX8vvy5UlmdEX182xgtd3uN6o_uxh/view)
> 
>  **Peringatan:** fanfiksi ini mengandung percobaan bunuh diri, please read at your own risks. Historical references, as always.

**AYAT-AYAT HAMPA**

/1/

Pada saat itu, Tsushima Shuji menyadari bahwa kehidupan ini merupakan kesengsaraan tiada akhir. Ia tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri—enggan mengenal, sebab, dalam pantulan cermin hanya ada kebusukan, sesuatu yang buruk rupa, tampak mengerikan seolah-olah ia dilarang untuk mengenal dirinya sendiri, yang kemudian membuatnya menjadi lelaki pengecut. Ia amat takut menghadapi kenyataan—kenyataan bahwa kengerian yang dialaminya bukanlah mimpi.

Barangkali ia memang terlahir serba berkecukupan, tetapi apalah semua itu kalau ia merasa tersiksa. Rasa-rasanya seperti terjebak di dalam boneka kayu, sementara seseorang menggerak-gerakkan lengan dan kakinya dengan seutas benang. Perasaan mengerikan itu tidak pernah lenyap, meskipun Tane amat mengasihinya dan membebaskan ia sebagaimana sikap seorang Ibu. Bahkan belas kasih itu terlihat mengerikan baginya.

Di dalam tubuhku terhampar lubang-lubang kesunyian;

menggaumkan penderitaan

berupa jeritan dari roh-roh yang enggan hidup

di tanah manusia, tanah kefanaan

Dapatkah aku menjaga kewarasanku, o, Ibu?

sementara senyumanmu buat aku meringkuk kaku

teringat pada babu tua itu

yang menelanjangiku, menelanku utuh

lalu dia tersenyum sepertimu, Ibu

lantas membisiku sesuatu:

jangan katakan apa pun

jangan katakan apa pun

{kata-kata tidak pernah keluar dari mulutku;

kata-kata keluar dari tanganku

dari dalam pikiranku

sebab mereka mengganggu}

* * *

/2/

Ketika ia menolak mengenal siapa Tsushima Shuji, ia akhirnya menciptakan sosok baru, sosok yang ia yakini sebagai wujud asli dari roh yang mendiami tubuhnya. Demikianlah ia kemudian melanjutkan hidup, sebagai seseorang yang sama sekali lain, dengan harapan mampu membuang luka di hidupnya selama ini.

_Tidakkah kau merasa malu_

_telah menepis masa lalu_

_lantas menjadi Dazai Osamu_

_o, putraku?_

Sosok yang kau kenal sudah lama terbakar

dalam bara api biru

lenyap ia luruh menjadi abu

tetapi kenapa

kesengsaraannya masih saja mengakar

kuat di dalam sanubariku?

_Sebab kau tidak sepenuhnya lenyap;_

_putraku, kau abadi_

_terpatri_

_seperti Hikayat Genji_

Akan kubunuh dia berkali-kali

takkan kudengar lagi megatruh pedihmu

yang hanya kutukan bagiku

tidakkah kau merasa malu, Ibu

telah melahirkanku dari garbamu

hanya untuk menanggung pilu?

* * *

/3/

Hidup itu sendiri merupakan sumber dari dosa, maka ia mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri. Dalam pikirannya, barangkali hal itu bisa melepaskan ia dari ketidak-bahagiaan—yang lantas membuatnya sadar bahwa kebahagiaan atau ketidak-bahagiaan, ia tidak merasakan keduanya. Hanya hampa, kesepian yang tampaknya telah menggerogoti hatinya hingga ia mati rasa.

Tatkala Perang Pasifik mengudara, Tsushima yang berubah nama menjadi Dazai semakin tenggelam dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar kehidupan—seputar manusia, karena ia merasa tidak pantas menyebut dirinya manusia (atau, sebetulnya, kebanyakan manusia tidak pantas diberi label manusia). Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah binatang jalang.

Lubang-lubang di dadaku melebar

berdarah-darah mereka mengental

seperti bau amis yang tak henti menghantui

di tepi pantai ketika wanita itu mati

di tepi pantai ketika aku dipaksa bangkit lagi

Adakah jalan bagiku menebus dosa

atas kematian-kematian wanita yang rapuh hatinya?

dikatakan kepada manusia:

Tuhan selalu ada menyelamatkan manusia yang rapuh hatinya

lantas di manakah Dia?

Lukaku terlalu lama menganga

tempat seseorang biasa mengecupinya

kini membusuk mereka bernanah

sementara palung kehampaan terus menyeretku

untuk masuk dan terjebak

selamanya; selamanya; selamanya

* * *

/4/

Puncak dari kesengsaraan adalah kehampaan. Ketika ia tidak merasakan apa pun; tidak berhasrat, tidak bersemangat, tidak berminat, penderitaannya memudar sedangkan keinginannya mengakhiri hidup semakin menguat—bisa jadi itu merupakan satu-satunya yang paling ia inginkan dalam hidup: mati.

Kematian tidak menawarkan apa-apa seperti kehidupan. Di saat kehidupan menawarkan ia banyak hal, kematian justru melenyapkan semua itu. Bagi Dazai, itu merupakan suatu kejujuran. Sudah cukup lama ia dipermainkan hidup. Ia mendambakan kematian sebagaimana seseorang mendambakan kekasih. Tetapi ia ingin dikenang, meskipun sebagai manusia yang gagal.

Setidaknya seseorang mungkin saja akan mengingat namanya, seperti ia mengingat Rashomon sebagai Akutagawa, Hikayat Genji sebagai Shikibu Murasaki, ataupun Karamazov Bersaudara sebagai Dostoevsky. Ia ingin seseorang mengingatnya sebagai Dazai Osamu, sosok yang Gagal Menjadi Manusia.

Akutagawa telah lama dimakan rayap

repih dia lenyap

tetapi Rashomon abadi

seperti katamu, Ibu, seperti Hikayat Genji karangan Murasaki

atau semerbak harum nama Dostoevsky

biarkan aku mati kali ini

jangan kau gagalkan lagi

biarkan aku mati kali ini

jangan kau bangkitkan aku lagi

{biarkan aku mati

kali ini aku mati}

* * *

2:27 AM – 31 Januari 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:  
> # Tsushima Shuji adalah nama asli Dazai Osamu. Tane adalah nama ibunya.  
> # Hikayat Genji karya Murasaki Shikibu, salah satu penulis Periode Heian yang mempengaruhi gaya menulis Dazai. Akutagawa dan Dostoevsky juga mempengaruhi tulisan-tulisannya.  
> # Di dalam buku No Longer Human, diceritakan bahwa Oba pernah mengalami pemerkosaan oleh pembantunya, jadi saya mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam puisi, sebagai bagian dari penderitaan masa kecil Dazai. No Longer Human sendiri merupakan novel semi-autobiografi Dazai.  
> # Gagal Menjadi Manusia adalah judul terjemahan resmi bahasa Indonesia “No Longer Human” yang diterbitkan oleh Penerbit Mai (2020)


End file.
